Flying High
by Ivysky820
Summary: A kit was one day born. But its not your typical type of kit. This kit was special. This kit had wings. A new prophecy arises around the young kit. But will she be tricked into helping the darkness or will she find the light of what's right and join it? It will be a tough choice because she is tortured every day. This is the life of Fallenkit.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm so excited about this because this is my first fan fic! EEEEEEEEEE! Lol I'm way to excited. Well I hope you all enjoy and please be polite in the reviews because again, I'm new at this. Thanks and without further ado, let's get started!**

Prologue

"Congratulations Nightbreez. You have given birth to three healthy kits!" Meowed Scarface, the LeafClan medicine cat. Scarface was ginger tom with green eyes and had a long scar on his face, he was a very skilled medicine cat and a great cat to go to for advice.

"Thank you." Nightbreeze quietly; still a little tiered after giving birth. Nightbreeze was a black she-cat with amber eyes and three small white lines on her for-head. She was fairly beautiful. Nightbreeze curled around her kits about to go asleep.

Right as Scarface was about to leave, Nightbreeze's sudden question startled him, "S-Scarface?! Is this one supposed to be this way?!"

Scarface, confused, turned around to see what she meant. And boy did he. Nightbreeze was pointing, with her tail, at a cream tabby she-cat. But the thing was…she had wings! Both wings were about the size of the whole kits body! One wing was white, while the other was black. Suddenly the little kit let out a little squeak of hunger.

Nightbreeze and Scarface looked on in pure shock as the kit started to find its way to her mother's warm belly. But unbeknownst to Scarface, Nightbreeze's face slowly started to form to one of disgust.

"How is this possible?" Whispered Scarface

"Could this be a prophecy?" Asked Nightbreeze.

Scarface considered this thought and thought for a moment before saying, "It could. But it could also be a some kind of disorder. But all I know is that no medicine cat has ever seen this before."

He sighed and shook his head. Confused and dumbfounded, he continued to think along with Nightbreeze. Before he could utter a sound, a rustling noise could be heard at the nursery entrance. Both heads turned to see Nightbreeze's mate, Reedfur, came in.

Reedfur was a hansom tom with ginger fur and blue eyes. Most she-cats in the clan were padding after him really. But surprisingly, he picked the she-cat that typically avoided him. Nightbreeze.

"Nightbreeze! Oh thank StarClan you're ok. Neither of you came out yet so I was worried. Are you ok? Did anything go wrong? How are the kits-"he cut off right at that question once he caught sight of the winged she-kit.

"What. Is. That!" He hissed in obvious disgust.

"It's your kit ,Reedfur. Nothing more. Isn't that right brother?" Scarface glared at his brother.

Reedfur took the hint, but still growled softly. He padded to his mates side and gazed at the other two kits with a loving gaze, in which Scarface snarled inwardly at.

"Let's name them." Nightbreeze meowed suddenly.

"That's a great idea sweet-heart." Reedfur agreed.

Nightbreeze turned her attention to the first kit. A white tom, with a ginger tail tip and two ginger paws. But other than that, it looked like a blizzard covered the kit in snow.

"How about Snowkit?" suggested Nigtbreeze.

"Perfect, like you my darling." Murmured Reedfur.

Next, they turned their gazes to another she-kit cream she kit except she had dapples of white in her fur and on her paw, tail tip , and ears.

"Fawnkit, for this one." Purred Reedfur, while Nightbreeze purred with delight.

But that all soon changed when they turned their aatention to the last kit. The winged kit.

Nightbreeze figured she should name this kit. This monstrosity of a kit. She thought for what seemed like forever before the kits black wing caught her eye. To Nightbreeze at least, it looked like it would belong to a evil cat. So Nightbreeze thought this kit was bound to be evil. She-came up with a name. Darkkit. But before she caould say it, her mate beat her to it,

"Fallenkit." He just meowed bluntly

Fallenkit? Where did that come from, Nightbreeze wondered to herself. But she found it best not to question and went along, and nodded.

Suddenly, Nightbreeze could not bear the thought of this horrid kit near her any longer. She picked up the newly named, Fallenkit, who let out a weak squeal of protest from being removed from her mother's belly, and placed her far away as should could reach without moving from her spot. Once the kit was away she used her hind leg to push it back even further.

Reedfur looked on with satisfaction in his gaze, while Scarface , who stayed behind to make sure nothing happened to Fallenkit, looked on with pure shock and rage.

He quickly bolted over to the kit and picked it up by the scruff. Suddenly, not able to hid his anger any longer, he snarled around the kits fluffy scruff,

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO! THIS IS NEVER HOW YOU TREAT YOUR KIT NO MATTER HOW IT LOOKS!"

Reedfur stood up and stepped in front of his mate.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong," he said struggling with keeping a straight face, "_You_ don't need to tell us how to raise our kits and besides, who would want that _thing_ as a kit? You should just let it die" Reedfur's voice held nothing but venom, directed not only at the kit, but at Scarface as well.

Scarface, now too angry to speak, snarled at them one last time before storming out of the den.

As he walked to the other side of the camp, where medicine cats den was, he felt the stares of other cats eyes as they caught hold of the sight of Fallenkit. Some recoiled in disgust, some looked with aw and wonder, while others scowled and shunned the kit. Scarface glared at these cats. It's not the kits fault she looks like this.

Once the two were inside of the den, Scarface set the little kit down gently in a moss nest.

As soon as the kit was set down, it stared to wail loudly. It must be hungry. Scarface realized this quickly and swiftly padded out of the den and grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. He padded back in and set the mouse beside the kit. He ripped a little chunk of the mouse off and chewed it into a pulp and spat it out on the other side of the kit. The small kit smelled the mouse pulp and slowly found it way there and started to eat it like it was suckling.

Scarface smiled softly. This was the best he could do for now. Until he found another queen to nurse the poor kit. He thought about Rosemist. He knew the cheerful queen accepted anyone no matter how they looked or acted.

Scarface sighed. What kind of life will this kit have here? Will she be tortured all her life or will she one day be loved? He could not answer these questions.

Scarface was about to go settle down in his nest when he heard a faint whisper:

"_Dark and light are being thrown out of balance. A fallen cat can rebuild them with its wings of might, but will join the dark side if not guided correctly. Save and protect this cat and bring it into the light of what's right."_

Then the voice faded away.

Scarface looked around franticly trying to see that cat that sent the message, but all he saw was nothing. He sighed for about the hundredth time tonight. He didn't need to look around to know who it was. It was his old mentor Silverfall. Oh how he missed her. Her wise advice and boy did he need it now. He missed the way she always kept the den smelling sweet and so much more…

Scarface then sat tall again. Now was not the time to be grieving. Now was the time to figure out what this all meant.

What could it mean though?

That was a question Scarface could not answer.

**Finally done! I am so sorry if this isn't what you expected but its 12 o' clock on the morning and I'm tiered so ya. Thank you, all you who took your time to read this and don't forget to leave a like and a review. Thank you guys so much and R&amp;R!**

** -Ivy**


	2. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! Waz up! I'm back with an update. For all you people who left review thanks and… uh…ya, I'm not the world's best speller ':D lol. But thanks for the honest reviews! So anyways on with the storrrryyyyyyyy weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

_Chapter 1_

"Fallenkit! Come and play with me! I'm booooooaaaaaaaaarrrrd!" Whines my sister ,Fawnkit.

I lift my head off my paws. I was sleeping in the nursery before I heard my sisters call. I was a little annoyed but I was also very grateful. My sister was my best friend! She was the only cat, other than Scarface, that would play with me!

I never understood why cats didn't like me. Yes, I have wings, but come on! Don't we all have something strange about ourselves? Though, the strange thing about me is on the outside, not the inside. I guess it makes it more noticeable and makes cats…weird around you.

I know this sounds like a lot more than any kit can comprehend, but when you've got no one to talk to all the time, I guess all you can do is…think. Other than getting abused, yelled at, and occasionally play…Yes my life is horrible, but I should thank StarClan for my life alone. I know they're with me. Right?

I quickly sit up and groom my messy fur and run outside. I see my sister on her back, hitting a leaf lazily in the air. Once she heard me approaching, she quickly get up and scrambled in front of me. "Finally! You take forever!" She says dramatically. "Your one to talk," I muse. She took so long to clean her fur, like; you can hunt down five birds before she's done! You could consider her one of those cats where they think everything has to be perfect! And her fur was no exception.

The leaf Fawnkit was playing with suddenly landed on her head and she didn't notice. I started chuckling a bit. Then it went to giggling, to laughter, to laughing hysterically!

"What?! What's so funny?!" Fawnkit whined. It only made me laugh harder.

"Y-your h-he-head!" I barely managed to say in between laughs.

Fawnkit tried looking up at her forehead and must have seen the tip of the leaf. She blushed with embarrassment and quickly shook the leaf off. "Why didn't you tell me!" She shouted in mock anger. She then tackled me while I was on the floor rolling around in laughter. Since I was basically out of air, I didn't have the strength to fight back.

"Stop! Stop," I finally mange to say. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

Fawnkit then sits on me and says, "Tell me, 'I'm sorry Fawnkit.'"

"Ok! Ok, Fawnkit, I'm so sorry! Can I get up now?" I say now back to normal.

"Oh! Sorry!" Fawnkit says sheepishly. She then gets off of me and helps me up, only for me to be pushed back down again. Hard.

My wings fluttered in surprise/distress. Dazed, I look up to see who pushed me. "Hello, Freak-kit!" The cat sneered. Immediately, I knew who it was. Snowkit. My brother. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said in mock innocence.

"What do you want, Snowkit?" I grumble.

"Me? Nothing! I just wanted to see my dear sisters."

"Back off, Snowkit!" Fawnkit suddenly spoke up.

"Oh come on, Fawnkit. I was just joking around. Besides, why do you even hang around with this freak anyways? Why don't you join me and the _normal_ cats over here," Snowkit sneered the word _normal_ and pointed his tail to a small group of apprentices snickering. I then blush in embarrassment at the thought of them seeing me be pushed to the ground.

"No! I'd rather eat dug than hang out with you!" Fawnkit hiss furiously.

Suddenly, I wanted to be like my sister and speak out, "Ya! Just join your group of kits and leave us alone." I growl, sticking my nose up into the air. I didn't realize that, that'd be a mistake.

"Fallenkit! You shut up right now!" my mother said. Her voice was dripping with venom and blazing with anger.

I quickly put my head down and try to hide my face. I'm not the strongest cat you'll meet.

Suddenly, Snowkit smirked. He then plastered a fake sad face on and turned to Nightbreeze.

"S-she bullied me. She called me weak and pathetic and that she could do anything better than me!" He fake sobbed and buried his face in his mom's shoulder-fur. At one point I could see him look back at me and smirk, before turning back to his act.

"Fallenkit, you worthless piece of fox-dug! What have I said about mistreating your brother?" Nightbreeze yelled.

By now a crowd had formed and was watching this all go down. I shrunk back under all the gazes.

"But I-"I started to whisper, but mother cut me off.

"Save it! You are the freak and you have no right to say that to your brother!"

I sniffle and I felt tears pricking my eyes.

"You go to your nest now and think about what you've done!" Nightbreeze yelled.

"Mother, if I may say something-"Fawnkit started to say, but, like me, she was cut off.

"Now is not the time dear." My "mother" says gently. And then her voice grows cold again as she looks at me.

"Now!"

I whimper and quickly scramble inside the nursery, and run to the most secluded, shadiest part of the den. I then sob quietly and use my black wing to cover my body so no one can see me.

It isn't fair! Why does this only happen to me! Why can't I be normal For once! At least I didn't get hit this time…

"How could you do this to your daughter?!" I hear some cat shout. I recognize that voice instantly. Rosemist. She was my foster mother. She was the cat who stayed back in the nursery, extra time, to take care of me, while her two other kits became apprentices, which was a moon ago and I will become an apprentice next moon. Rosemist was the cat who nursed me to health! She's the one who made me feel wanted in this cruel world! She became my real mother when my mother disowned me for now good reason!

I quiet down and listen.

"What? She deserved it! No cat talks to my son that way," I heard Nightbreeze argue.

"She's your flesh and blood! You don't call your kits fox-dug and worthless!" Rosemist voice boomed with pure rage.

"You don't tell me how to raise my kits! That kit is a freak and should have never been born!" Nightbreeze hissed.

"You know, I don't think you deserve the blessing of kits! StarClan knows why you did receive this!"

"Hey! I don't want to raise a kit that's going to become evil!"

Then my face went pale. I was going to be evil? I don't feel evil. Oh StarClan please don't let that happen!

Rosemist , now to enraged to speak, gave one last hiss at Nightbreeze before entering the nursery.

"Fallenkit? Where are you?" Her voice sounded so gentle and sweet. How was this cat that was spitting fire five seconds ago?! Surly, this was a different cat?

Feel Rosemist's gaze go all across the nursery before it landed on my wing. I hear her walk over to me. She moves my wing away with her paw and quickly warps herself around me. I start to sob again.

"Shh, Shh. It's ok. It's all ok. It's over now." She soothed.

"W-Why do t-they h-hate me!" I choke out in between sobs.

"I don't know honey. I don't know," She replies and warps herself tighter around me.

We sit like that for a while until my sobs quiet down and we're just sitting there quietly. Until I break it.

"Do you hate me Rosemist?" I whisper.

"No! Of course not honey! I love you with all my heart." Rose mist replied obviously startled with my question.

I look up in her eyes to see love. Pure love.

"Will you always be there for me?"

"Forever."

"Will you love me forever?"

"Forever."

"Will you always be my mother?"

"Forever and always."

**AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD DONE! Finally! This took me a hour! This is just a make up for when I didn't update yesterday. I'm a procrastinator, what can I say?**

**Any ways I want to clear something up right quick before I go. I know some of you are wondering why I named Fallenkit, Fallenkit. Well if Reedfur was a human, and he saw the kits black wing, and it might have reminded him of a fallen angel. So ya. Hope that cleared that up!**

**Anyways I GTG. Love you all and don't forget to leave a like!**

**R&amp;R! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! As you can see there is a new chapter posted up! AHHHHHHHHHH! Yes I know it took me FOREVER to update but I'm doing that today! Now before we start I have to things to say.**

**I'm going to give this chapter a title and call it "One Weird Day"**

**And TWO! I want to thank SilverWo1f and haven1elizabeth for entering cats in the story!**

**Silverkit: belongs to SilverWo1f**

**Bright-tail: Belongs to haven1elizabeth.**

**Just one thing, that they may or may not be introduced in this chap. IDK.**

**Now that that's out of the way the story may begin!**

_Chapter 2_

I woke up to see darkness. Oh ya. Silly me. My eyes were still closed!

I slowly open my eyes to see that it was a little past sunhigh. Rosemist and I feel asleep soon after our little talk. Judging by the time of day, we weren't out long.

I wonder where everyone else is… I look around the nursery to see Shimmerheart , one of the new expectant queens, sleeping on the other side of the den. Shimmerheart didn't hate me, but she didn't really talk to me either. She was still nice though. Like she would help me up when I fall and sometimes sooth me when I'm scared. But not often did she sooth me.

I suddenly wonder, what is it like to be loved? I know that Rosemist, Scarface, and Fawnkit love me but, I mean by my true mother and father. Would everything be different? Would I be liked? Would cats be kind to me? I sigh. I don't hold the answers to these questions. Only StarClan knows. I think about how Fawnkit and Snowkit are loved by my parents every day. Treated with love and respect by their clan mates.

_I hate them! They took everything away from me! And I bet Fawnkit pity's me! Once I'm strong enough, I will make them pay…with the highest price…their-_

I quickly shook my head. Where did these thoughts come from?! I am certain that, whatever that was, wasn't me.

Though, was the voice right? Do I hate them? Does Fawnkit just pity me?

I sigh bitterly.

Why is life so confusing?

Again, unable to answer my question, I let out another sigh.

Not wanting to be cooped up here any longer. I carefully wiggle from under Rosemist's sleeping form and slowly walk to the entrance and sit. It was enough to look outside, but enough for me to stay in the shadows. I look out among camp. Cats were sharing tongue and eating prey happily. Kits playing outside. It all looked so…normal.

I spread my wings and crank my neck back to look at them. The black one shone with a bit of gold , as did the white wing, in the sunlight. Though it did look beautiful, I knew that other cats won't think of it like that. They'd think I'm a freak.

_Oh, yes. They think they can get away with this without consequences hm? Without getting a few scars? Well they're dead wrong. _Dead _wrong…_

My head snapped from whatever it was thinking and I quickly look around. Who as saying this stuff? I take a step into the sunlight, out of the den, and look around. No one was there.

Am I going crazy?

I look up to the sky. Would I ever learn how to fly? Would I ever feel the wind in my fur and feel like I'm walking on air?

As if to answer my questions, a gust of wind suddenly happened and flowed through my fur. I decided to take in the moment. I close my eyes, with my head to the sky, and imagined that I was soaring through the air. I imagined myself flying through the sky with the wind flowing through my fur and that everything below was as small as ants… It was beautiful.

When the wind steadily died down, I opened my eyes to see myself back at camp on the ground. I frown slightly. I was disappointed to see myself in camp and on the ground again. Oh well, what did I expect? It's just a fantasy, never to come true-

_CRASH!_

I feel something suddenly bowl me over. It came at me with such force, that I could have sworn a badger rammed into me with full force.

I hit my head on the ground and it hurt sort of. I felt dizzy though. Once I was out of my funk, I slowly lift my head up to see who crashed into me.

Rainpaw.

I scurried up quickly, as did he, and tried to get our paws untangled.

Rainpaw was one of Rosemist's three kits. He was a blueish- greyish tabby tom with icy-blue eyes. The only tom of the litter, in fact. His other sisters, Flowerpaw and Skypaw, never liked Fallenkit. They would taunt her and tease her all the time. And sometimes abuse her. Though, she didn't know Rainpaw well. When they were in the nursery, Fallenkit would see him, out of the corner of her eye, sneak looks at her. But when she turned to look at him, he quickly turned away. He wasn't mean to her, but cats can change.

I scramble back quickly and hang my head and use my white wing to hide myself.

I was ready to be yelled at.

But it never came.

I cautiously look over my wing to see Rainpaw looking back at me with a confused look in his eyes. Surprised, I lower my wing a bit to look at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.

Did her just ask me if I was alright? And was that genuine concern in his voice?! No I must be hallucinating. Ya…

"I- uh, I" I stutter not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry for running into you. I'm such a klutz.

"I-I- It's fine…" I stutter once more and scowl at myself for looking so nervous.

He dipped his head awkwardly and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out after him.

He turned to look at me with his striking blue eyes. I don't know what, but something in my stomach did a flip. And I could steadily feel my cheeks heat up.

"Yes?"

I had to know.

"Why didn't you yell at me?"

"Yell at you? For what?"

"Running into you! Well I didn't run into you but, still cats blame me! Why? Why didn't ypu yell at me" I say nervously, not knowing his reaction.

"Well for one thing, it wasn't even your fault, it was mine. Second of all, your my… friend." He said.

My heart now did a fluttering thing. Was that normal? Did her call me his friend?

"I'm- I'm, your friend?!" I asked dumbfounded and let my wing flop to the ground and getting a little dust on it.

"Well ya. I consider everyone as a friend." He meowed shuffling his paws.

I stopped listening as my heart and stomach did back flips, over, and over, and over…

"Hey! Do you want to play with us?" Rainpaw suddenly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. When he said "us" he indicated my sister, Flowerpaw, and Skypaw all sitting and waiting for Rainpaw to come back.

"Oh! I don't know…I- uh" I stutter, completely not knowing what to say.

Before I could react, Rainpaw had his tail over my shoulders and was leading me to the small group.

"Hey Fallenkit!" Fawnkit chirped happily, while Flowepaw and Skypaw moaned in distaste.

"Oh come one you guys." Groaned Rainpaw

"Hey! We don't want to play with that freak!" hissed Skypaw.

Flowerpaw was a ginger, like her mother, but like Rainpaw, she had their fathers blue eyes.

Skypaw, was a pure white she- cat with little patches of light grey fur and had green eyes, like her mother.

I ignored the nasty remark and ask, "What are we playing?"

"Leafclan versus Nightclan!" meowed Fawnkit. "Oh! And join Rainpaw and I's group!"

"Well I'm not playing with that monster." Said Skypaw casually. With that she stuck her nose in the air and went, and sat in a shady corner of camp.

"Well, that means I have to join Flowerpaw!" Sighed Rainpaw and slowly walked over to his sister.

I felt something inside me falter.

"Ready?"

"Set…"

"Go-"

Fawnkits, count down was cut short when there was an ear splitting screech.

"Hawk!" some cat screeched.

That's when everything went crazy.

Everycat was franticly looking for someplace to hide. Cats wished by me, picking up Fawnkit, Flowerpaw, Rainpaw… everyone except for me.

"Fallenkit!" I heard a feminine voice screech.

I franticly look over to see Rosemist being held back by her mate. Icebreeze. She wouldn't be able to come and get me. I see another warrior try to come get me, I think her name was Brighttail. But she was franticly pushed into a den as well.

Not knowing what else to do, I bolted for the entrance of the nursery.

But unfortunately for me, a rock was in my way and I tripped.

By the time I stood up, it was too late.

The hawk was already swooping towards me.

I didn't even squeal in fear. By instinct, I curled myself un a ball, using my wings as a shield.

I waited to feel claws digging into my back.

For the ripping of my flesh.

For Rosemist's and Fawnkits painful crys.

But none of it ever came.

I peek from my wing to look what was happening.

The hawk, was sitting in front of me. It's head cocked to the side.

I carefully lower my wings to look at the hawk. It was light brown with a white head.

It let out a sudden squawk and made me jump back a little, but it never made a move to attack me.

What was going on?

The bird then nudged my wings with its… weird looking, yellow muzzle

It liked me because of my wings?

Deciding on trying to be friendly, I let out a quiet and shaky 'Hello'

The bird then screeched again, making me jump back again, and took off into the air with its big wings spread out. Soon it was out of sight.

I sat there dazed, not knowing what just happened.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt a big form smoothing me with its tongue.

"Oh ,Fallenkit! You're alright! My poor baby! I'm so sorry I wasn't there!" She sobbed and kept on licking me.

I didn't even move.

I just sat there, with the same look on my face. My eyes were wide and my mouth was clamped shut, with so many things going through my head. My body was ridged and wouldn't move.

I was in complete, and utter, shock.

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the entrance of camp. From the bush came a warrior I didn't know, and his patrol trailing behind him.

I look and see what he was carrying in his jaws.

A kit.

A pale silver she-kit.

I couldn't take all the shock.

I couldne't.

So, I fainted.

**ANNNNNNNDDDDDDDD THAT'S THE END OF THAT! Man this took forever. Sorry for boring you with this loooooooooooong chapter. There were a few things I wanted to add but couldn't because it make the chapter too long, but will be occurring in upcoming chapters.**

**So ya! Who do you think that kit was? Don't forget to leave a review and don't forget to follow and or favorite! Goodnight everyone!**

**R&amp;R!**


	4. Allegiances

**Silly me! I forgot to put the allegiances! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID *repeatedly bangs head on table* No matter *Looks up with large bump on head* HERE IT IS NOW MY ARMY OF DERPS!**

**LeafClan:**

**Leader: Swiftstar (white tom with black patches and amber eyes)**

**Deputy: Redfur (reddish tabby tom with blue eyes) **

**Medicine Cat: Scarface (ginger tom with green eyes and a long scar on face)**

**Warriors:**

**Reedfur (ginger tom with blue eyes)**

**Willowflower (light grey tabby she-cat with honey colored eyes)**

**Swanfeather (pure white she cat with black scruff and muzzle. Has green eyes)**

**Apprentice: Skypaw **

**Hawktail (brown tabby tom with white paws, muzzle, underbelly, chest, ears, and tail tip. Has blue eyes.)**

**Apprentice: Flowerpaw**

**Cloudgaze (very light silver she-cat with odd silver eyes)**

**Wolftail ( light grey tom with a really fluffy tail) (A/N: THE FLUFFYNESS!)**

**Brighttail (yellow tabby she-cat with white chest, belly, and paws. Has green eyes)**

**Skylight (pure white she-cat with dazzling gold eyes)**

**Shademist (night like fur with unusual silver eyes *Cloudgaze's sister*)**

**Falconfeather (light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes) **

**Apprentice: Lightpaw **

**Icefur (white tom that looks like It has a blue tint in the shade. Has icy blue eyes)**

**Talonfur (golden tabby tom with brown eyes eyes)**

**Apprentice: Rainpaw **

**Mothfur (light brown tom with white chest. Has hazel eyes)**

**Mapplepaw**

**Creektail (brown tabby with green eyes)**

**Whitepaw**

**Shinefur (white tabby she-cat with midnight blue eyes)**

**Bloodleaf (Black she-cat with white leaf like markings and has odd red eyes)**

**Apprentice: Moonpaw **

**Barkfur (brown tabby tom with light grey patches. Has hazel eyes)**

**Apprentice: Hollypaw **

**Echonight (Black, ginger, white, and grey tortoiseshell she-cat with azure eyes)**

**Foxeyes (ginger tom with white chest and black paws and ears. Has amber eyes)**

**Badgerfur (basically looks like a badger with brown eyes)**

**Flamelight (white she-cat with fire like orange legs and paws. Has green eyes)**

**Bluetail (bluish- greyish tom with green eyes)**

**Apprintaces:**

**Moonpaw (Bluish-greyish tom with white flecks. Has blue eyes)**

**Hollypaw (black she cat with amber eyes)**

**Mapplepaw (white she-cat dappled with black, ginger, brown, and grey. Has green eyes)**

**Rainpaw (blueish-greyish tabby tom with icy-blue eyes)**

**Flowerpaw (ginger she-cat with blue eyes)**

**Skypaw (pure white she-cat with patches of light grey fur. Has green eyes)**

**Lightpaw (honey colored she-cat with light gold eyes)**

**Whitepaw (white she-cat with green eyes)**

**Queens:**

**Rosemist (ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Rainpaw,Skypaw, and Flowerpaw)**

**Nightbreeze (black she-cat with amber eyes. Has three white lines on four-head. Mother of Fawnkit, Snowkit, and Fallenkit)**

**Shimmerheart (golden she-cat with green eyes)**

**Elders:**

**Yellowbelly ( white tom with golden underbelly. Has golden eyes)**

**Half-ear(Ginger tom with green eyes. Has two shredded ears)**

**StreamClan:**

**Leader: Shadestar (misty grey she-cat with blue eyes)**

**Deputy: Leopardstripe (leopard looking tom with green eyes)**

**Medicine Cat: Spottedgaze ( white spotted brown she-cat with hazel eyes)**

**HollowClan:**

**Leader: Whitestar (white tom with green eyes)**

**Deputy: Grassleaf (light grey she-cat with minty green eyes)**

**Medicine Cat: Wolfclaw (grey tom with brown eyes) **

**MoonClan: **

**Leader: Blackstar (black she-cat with blue eyes)**

**Deputy: Shellfur (ginger tom with white paws. Has brown eyes)**

**Medicine Cat: Tanfur (tan furred tom with white chest and paws. Has gold eyes)**

**Ok I'm done :3 It did take a long time but meh. IT WAS ALL WORTH IT FOR YOU GUYS! Love you all! I promise by Friday, there will be either a new story or chapter. So until then, stay awesome and see you guys latter! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**-Ivy**


	5. Chapter 3

**Phew! Nearly broke my promise! I told you this chapie! Ewe, anyways! In with the story, oh and after your done reading, help SilverWo1f and I take over the world! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :3 on with the story! Btw sorry if this story seems a bit rushed. Hehehe…**

_Chapter 3_

I slowly open my eyes.

Instantly, the smell of herbs hit my nose.

Where was I?

I look around the den and see the honeysuckle bush at the entrance and I see the cave that I'm in. There was a slope at the back of the den that led to what looked like a stage (let's just pretend they know what those were for a second XD and imagine a stage except, the slope is the way up and the wall has cracks where herbs are at ;3 ) and in the walls it had herbs in it. Except for the top of the slop, there were empty nests all around me.

Again, where was I?

Then, like a flood, it all came back to me.

The hawk, everyone leaving me behind, the kit…

The kit!

Where was it?

I franticly look around, what I figured out to be the medicine cats den, wondering where the kit was.

Suddenly, I felt like something was watching me.

I freeze and slowly look behind me.

There was a kit, who looked about my age, standing behind me, watching me with round blue and…green eyes?! It was a silver she-kit and didn't smell of any clan I know. Then again, I didn't know what any clan smelled like, other than my own.

I shrink back and look down in fear and embarrassment.

"H-hi…" I whisper shyly.

The kit blinked at me in surprise.

"Hi!" She said suddenly cheerful.

"I'm Silver… I think Silverkit! What's your name?"

She had a clan name? So maybe she was from another clan.

"I-I'm Fallenk-kit" I stammer.

"Oh, hey! By the way, how'd you get your wings? They look so cool!" The ecstatic kit said smiling.

I nearly choked on my own spit while swallowing nervously. She thought my wings were _cool_?!

"What?!" I say shocked, now not nervous anymore.

"Ya! Their so cool!" Silverkit gushed. "The only thing 'special' about me, is my tongue." Silverkit said the word "special" sarcastically. And to prove her point, she stuck out her tongue.

I was shocked yet again.

Her tongue looked like the tongue of snakes, like I've heard in stories! It was slit down the middle slightly and her tongue was a little bit thin.

"Wow." I whisper. It kind'a looked… cool!

"Ya, weird I know." Said Silverkit glumly.

"What?! No, no, no! It looks awesome! But you wana see weird?! Have you seen me?" I say and giggle a little.

"Haha! Thanks! By the way," Silverkit started, "What's with the hawk thing? I mean I heard your clanmates talking about it when I woke up and you were suddenly rushed in here, knocked out. So I assumed you knew what was going on. Right?" Asked the kit.

That's when my mood dropped. The fear came rushing back to my body and I was shaking all over again.

"I-I, yes. I d-do know w-what happened-d. All t-to well." I stammer again.

Silverkit must have sensed my fear and looked at me apologetically and with concern.

"Oh! I'm so sorry if I scared you! I didn't mean it! Forget I ever said anything." Silverkit panicked.

"N-no. I-it's fine. I think I'll g-go back to sleep." I stammer and curl into my nest.

"Oh. Ok" Silverkit said in shame.

* * *

I slowly drift to sleep and relive that moment of fear with the hawk in my dreams.

What did the hawk want?

That was the last question I thought, before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes, to see that Silverkit was gone and Scarface was standing in the corner of the den.

I get up and stretch.

Scarface must have heard me because her suddenly turned around.

"Good afternoon, Fallenkit." He said casually.

"Oh. Hey, Scarface." I whispered.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid of me." Scarface said out of the blue.

I look up at him with surprise and I see his eyes were clouded with memories.

"I know." I whisper before I quickly walk out of the den.

Once I'm out I look around. It looked like nothing ever happened. Every cat was doing their own duties and sharing tongues. Like the hawk never came…

I start to walk over to the nursery, before I was suddenly tackled.

Dazed, I look up to see who it was.

Silverkit.

"Hey friend!" She squealed in excitement.

Then I see Fawnkit's face look over me too with that look also.

"Hey sis!" She squeaked.

"Uh, hi guys?" I saw awkwardly.

"Girls," a feminine voice said, "get off of her. You're probably suffocating her." It purred.

"Aw ok." Silverkit whinnied but got off of me so I could stand.

I stand up and look over to see Rosemist.

"Rosemist!" I say running up to her and nuzzling her in the chest.

"Hello my daughter." She purred and licked my head. "I missed you too, but I think it was a little rude for you to ignore your new sister, don't you think?" She said in mock disappointment.

New sister? What…

"Me! Silly goose!" Silverkit suddenly burst out.

"Really? That's great! But… why?" I ask confused.

"I don't know for sure where I came from," Silverkit suddenly turned sad, "So I don't know where to go and I don't really have a mother so, Rosemist took me in!" Silverkit suddenly turned lighter again.

"That's amazing… sister!" I say running up and nuzzling her.

"Hey! What about me?" Fawnkit said in mock offence.

"You too sis." I say and nuzzle her.

"And guess what!" Fawnkit says excitedly.

"What?" I ask interested.

"Our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow!"

My eyes widened in shock.

Our apprentice ceremony was tomorrow…

This… I honestly don't know how to feel about this.

Happy? Scared? Excited? I don't know…

Will I get a good mentor? A bad one? Will cats help me through?

Will cats like me more?

I shook my head. I would never know.

Only time will tell.

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE!**

**Sorry that ended on such a short note, but it's a school night GAH! But! On a brighter note, I FUFLLED MY PROMISE TO YOU AND NOW I CAN REST IN PEACE. *dies. No more stories***

**JK! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I WILL NEVER ABONDON MY STORIES! Well love ya all and see ya all next time! Bye!**

**-Ivy**

**P.s sorry for the extra break in between paragraphs XD**


	6. Chapter 4

**Well hello there! Didn't see ya there!...NOPE! JK! DID YOU REALLY THINK I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE?! WELL I DON'T CARE IF YOU THOUGHT I DID! NOW GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THAT'S AN F- FOR YOU! Jk :3 But hey guys sorry I haven't been updating in a while. A lot has been going on like school, my uncle's death, my laziness… and sorry if I made this story a little rushed. I will work on that though, BUT NEVER MIND THAT! I HAVE KEPT YOU ALL WAITING LONG ENOUGH! SO LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Enjoy reading :3 (Oh and btw, I would like to say to you people who are ranting about this out there that the names of these characters, that I got them from the story Stolen, I PROMISE I DID NOT! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE THAT I DIDN'T MEAN TO! But for real, go check out the story by Pixeleve)**

_Chapter 4_

It's been three days since the hawk incident, but right now, I don't care. I can barely contain my excitement. I was going to be made an apprentice today! I feel myself trembling with excitement!

I could almost forget that everyone hates me.

Ha!

No.

I could never forget.

I could be reminded right now of that when I look over and see Nightbreeze grooming Snowkit and Fawnkit and not even look at me.

But then again I should be used to that. Right?

I sigh.

"Come here Fallenkit!" I here Rosemist call me franticly. She quickly runs over to me once she finishes cleaning Silverkit. Although, my fur wasn't that dirty since I never really played with anyone, but I guess Rosemist wouldn't take any chances.

She quickly runs her rough tongue through my fur that was standing up from excitement.

Unlike other kits, who would want to clean themselves, I sit quietly and enjoy the moment. Who knows when I'll have this kind of treatment again. Especially since no one likes me.

Soon Rosemist is finished and smiles at her work.

"Well you were much easier than Silverkit!" She chuckles. "Hey!" Whines Silverkit, who comes over and overhears Rosemist.

I smile at her before I feel another tongue rasp over my ear.

Surprised, I look behind me and see Scarface look at me with a warm smile.

"Scarface!" I cheer happily and jump on to his back. I dig my head into his fur and breathe in his scent and smile.

"Hello Fallenkit." He purrs. "Are you excited?"

I nod enthusiastically in his fur, still not moving. Scareface chuckles, reaches back, and grabs me by the scruff before putting me gently down. Though, I give a grunt of protest, I allow him to do so.

Once again, I smile and watch as Silverkit goes up to the ginger tom and make conversation with him.

I look over to where Nightbreeze is cleaning her kits and see her grooming Fawnkit, who is trying to get away so she could get to me.

I felt my mood turn dark.

_Why does she get all the attention but not me? What makes her so perfect? I can be perfect too! Nightbreeze is just too stuck up to see my real talent. But I will show her. I will show her when I slowly tear her limb by limb until there is nothing more of her. You here that Nightbreeze!? I'm coming for you!_

I know these thoughts are evil but over the past three days I've had them, I steadily feel more and more convinced that this isn't me. More rather, someone else. Though, I can't help but listen to the voice.

I couldn't help but feel like it was right.

Scarface must have sensed my dark mood and turned his gaze to me. A grave look in his eyes. Almost like he was…scared of something. Scared of _me_.

I look back at him with an apologetic look and his gaze goes from the grimace to a bright smile. But I could tell it was fake.

I sigh.

Then I feel another cat crash into me.

Oh StarClan. If I get tackled anymore I think my ribs will crack.

"Hey Fallenkit!" Fawnkit chirped happily and looking down on me.

Suddenly, all my anger towards her vanished. I smile up at her and laugh.

"By the power of StarClan, I might just have to be called Squishkit!" I joke.

"True." Giggles my sister before she lets me up.

I stand up and look around. Rosemist Scarface and my two siblings were smiling at me and at each other.

Is this what it feels like to be a family?

Is this what it feels like to be loved?

I grin as well and start to laugh.

That was until I had a monstrous headache.

I cry out in pain when it came so sudden. As soon as my family hears my cry and look over panicked, they all freeze. Frozen in place. And then the whole world turns blue. Everyone, except for me, was frozen. I look around. Some cats were frozen in mid-walk. Some cats were frozen while talking, and had their mouths hanging open. Even one apprentice was frozen in the air when she jumped.

That's when I see them.

The wailing cats.

I suddenly see about eight cats that were moving and were also blue. But they were faded and were moving!

One was groaning in a corner of camp in agony.

A few were crying their eyes out.

While the others were wailing to the sky.

It was like they were calling to someone who couldn't hear them.

Almost like they were begging.

I open my mouth to say something, but as soon as I do, all the cats and the blue fade away. And cats slowly start moving again before there was a burst of motion. Every cat was back to normal speed.

The headache was still there and I am quick to stumble and bend over to one side, feeling weak. What was happening to me?!

But then it was gone.

Like a snap of a twig, the pain was gone. Everything was back to normal and I regained my strength. I stood up straight and looked around. All the blue cats were gone. Who were they? I've never seen them before.

"Fallenkit! Are you ok!?" Wailed Rosemist.

"I… I'm fine. Did you see the cats though?" I ask. Though I got a strange feeling that they didn't see the cats.

"What cats? You mean our clanmates. Oh ya Fallenkit, we see them." Fawnkit jokes and rolls her eyes obviously seeing that I was fine again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Scarface in a serious tone.

Deciding it was best not to press the matter, I just nod and look to the ground.

Rosemist looked like she wanted to ask more question, but before she could, Swiftstar happened.

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey gather here beneath the High Stone for a clan meeting!"

I let a puff of breath out in relief and quickly scramble over there. For the first time, I wanted to be away from Rosemist.

Before I made it there though, I trip over something and face plant into the ground. Hard.

I look up to see Snowkit pad away quickly and looking back at me slightly and smirking. I hear a few of the other apprentice's sinker while a few warriors and senior warrior shoot Snowkit a disapproving look. Even the cats who don't like me.

I growl loud enough for a few cats to hear. I quickly get up and stick my tail and nose in the air and trot over next to where Silverkit was sitting. I refuse to look weak in front of my clanmates. Especially on my apprentice ceremony! Silverkit shoots me a sympathetic glance before turning back to Swiftstar.

I even see a few cats look at me with new found respect.

"Clanmates," Swiftstar starts, "Today we celebrate the naming of four more apprentices."

"Snowkit. Until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Skylight. Skylight, you are a honorable warrior. Though you are young, you deserve a apprintace. I hope you pass all your courage to Snowpaw."

I see Snowpaw scowl at getting a newly named warrior as a mentor, knowing that he wanted a strong experienced warrior. I smirk slightly at that.

After Snowpaw touched noses with his mentor the ceremony went on.

Fawnkit became Fawnpaw and was assigned to Reedfur.

Silverkit became Silverpaw and was assigned to Flamelight.

Finally it came down to me.

"Fallenkit. Until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw."

What he said next shocked me.

"Your mentor will be Shademist."

Everything went silent.

The apprentices had their mouths hanging open.

Shademist.

I got Shademist.

Shademist was the most experienced fighter in all the clan. Anyone she ever faced failed to beat her. She always brought back the most prey and was always mysterious. As a kit, she was a prodigy. She would always win in quarrels she had with other kits.

She was a true warrior.

So why would Swiftstar pick me, _me, _of all cats to be this extraordinary cats apprentice?!

"Shademist, you are the most honorable warrior we have ever known. And you are very wise and strong." You got that right. "I hope you pass these skills down to Fallenkit."

I slowly walk up to Shademist and look up at her in shock before shakily touching her nose.

We broke apart and I see her normally cold eyes turn in amusement and warmth for me. She gave me a small wink before turning back to the leader.

Slowly, cats go out of their shock and started cheering names.

"Snowpaw, Fawnpaw, Silverpaw, Fallenkit!"

Though, only a few cat chanted Silverpaws and my name, I felt happy and felt like I had a rebirth. I am a new cat. Strong and proud! Nothing will bring me down!

I look around and see cats look at me with respect and aww.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Though, there was still one question nagging at the back of my head.

Who were those cats?

**AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD DONE! OH MY GOSH THAT TOOK THREE WHOLE FREAKING HOURS TO RIGHT! GAH! But anyways I hope that makes up for my lack of chapters. So ya I love you guys and once Silverpaw belongs to SilverWo1f and Brighttail belongs to haven1elzabeth. Don't worry guys I will be adding more of your OC's in the story! I LOVE YOU ALL AND LLAMAS! SO DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**R&amp;R**

**~Ivy **


	7. Chapter 5

**O...M...G! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE THIS LONG SINCE I UPDATED! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I JUST HAD SO MUCH TO DO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU! I'M SORRY! but guys please read the end note. It's important.**

**NOW NO MORE WAITIN!**

**READ! NOOOOOOOOW!**

_Chapter 5_

As the clan meeting dispersed, I could still hear a few shocked and envious murmers and whispers.

I couldn't blame them for once.

I mean, who wouldent be gossiping, about one of the most hated cats in the clan, getting just about the greatest warrior in the history of the clans, as a mentor?! I myself was still haveing a hard time beliveing this was reality.

Like, really?!

Oh! She's coming...

Well... Here goes nothing...

Shademist was looking at me intently as if trying to take everything about me, in. Like she was dissecting me. I shivered at the thought.

"Um... Hello-" I was cut off by the warrior.

"You could use a bit of work." She stated bluntly.

"Excuse-?" I started, baffled by her frankness, but was one again cut off.

"Your thin. You haven't been eating properly, not saying that I blame you considering how everyone treats you, but you should try getting into the habit of eating more often. Since your not playing much, you haven't built up much muscle and your wings will be a bit of a challenge to train with." She kept stating facts that she apparently picked up when observing me.

I sat that shocked.

But the again, was all that really nessacary?

"And one last thing, it's also going to be hard to train you because of your lack of confidence and being too fragile. This is going to get in the way of a lot of things Fallenpaw. We need to work on a way to boost that self confidence of yours otherwise your going to be an apprentice till your five years old." Shademist said a bit sharper.

I shrunk back a bit, only to add to her point.

I wanted to say, _'Well, it's not my fault that I'm being bullied and abused by every single cat in the clan since birth! I never asked for these wings! You try bearing this cross!'_ But sadly, I couldn't say that because,

1.- I was a apprentice and could not speak like that to my mentor,

2.- was lacking self confidence like Shademist said and

3.- it was just plain rude!

I may be being insulated (sort of) in my face but I'm still not going to be cruel about it! I was ashamed of even thinking such thoughts!

"I'm sorry..." I mumble like I was a kit who just did something wrong and was now being scolded by their mother. And believe me, I know what that's like.

"Don't be. It's not your fault your like this." Shademist suddenly sniffed in annoyance, but it wasn't directed at me. More like the whole clan.

"These cats are too stuck up for their own good. I've noticed this about this clan, and it seems they just want everything to be perfect about them. From fighting and hunting skills down to looks. It sickens me. If I was able to, I would have left this clan a long time ago, but I'm still loyal and am not one to break the warrior code." Shademist ranted.

"So don't be sorry that these cats didn't give you enough food. Don't be sorry for these cats mentally and physically breaking you down. Don't be sorry for any of that!"

I stood there even more shocked (if that was possible). This she-cat was very defiant when she was young. I could tell. And she's speaking out against her own clan since birth?!

I didn't know what to say.

But then her eyes glanced sharply at me.

"But," Her tone got sterner, "it is your fault for letting them take the food instead of standing up for yourself and take it. It is your fault for letting all of that get to you instead of fighting back or standing up for yourself! That IS your fault Fallenpaw!"

"I-I..." I once again started and once again was cut off by Shademist.

"And don't you dare say your sorry again! If you want to learn to be tough, you got to learn when and how. And it dose not help when you say sorry constantly! Do I make myself clear?"

I nod rapidly.

"Good." All of a sudden, her mood turns to a light happy one. "Come on, let's go see the territory." She smiled slightly before walking slowly to the entrance.

I sill sat there with my mouth hanging open.

Could this cat be any more confusing?

When I felt the stairs of a whole bunch of cats, I quickly snapped my mouth shut and quickly walked to Shademist waiting at the entrance with my face red from embarrassment.

"Ready?"

I nod ,uneasy.

She leads me out of camp and into the huge forest and I was already being confused by the many scents clogging my nose. I nearly gaged, but fought the feeling back.

But it was very beautiful all around. Flowers and lush grass, trees everywhere. It was so pretty and relaxing... Though it did look a bit cramped... But that's ok!

She lead me through the forest until it seemed we were in the very middle of it. It was an open clearing filled with trees and a few cherry blossoms here and there. There were vines hanging down and lush grass under my paws and all around the large clearing. It was beautiful over all.

I could only sit and look at it in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Shademist murmers. "Sadly though, instead of using this for peaceful matters, this is the Training Clearing."

I frown slightly. Why would they use such a beautiful place for such violent things?

"You will train here to learn how to hunt and fight. Get used to the smell and remember it."

I take in a huge gasp of breath trying to remember the scent.

"Come on, we still have the rest of the territory to explore." Shademist sighs and leads me out of the clearing. I follow grudgingly.

She soon leads me to a really tall tree that seemed to touch the sky. "This is the Infinite Tree. The name is self explanatory. We use this to teach tree climbing for... More experienced apprentices and warriors. For begnners, we just use normal trees." Was all Shademist said about the tree before walking off while I quickly run after.

She shows me one huge, flat bolder in the sun and said cats come here for hunting and sunning themselves. It was called the Sun Rock. It was also good for herbs and hunting.

She showed me the Rainclan border and showed me the NightClan border before she said we could go home, get some prey, and rest. That was because we were going to practice fighting tomorrow! I am so excited!

But somthing bothered me but I didn't know what. It was like someone was nagging me to go back to the forest. It bothered me greatly, so I waitied till Shademist was inside camp and I snuck back to the Sun Rock, to which the source seemed to be. Wait, why would my senses be leading me here? And since when did I ever have senses?! When I entered, I saw a huge hawk sitting on the rock and turn its sharp gaze at me. I yelp in fear and scramble back. This was the hawk that attacked me! I whimper in fear, but the hawk didn't show any signs of attacking. But still I didn't let my gaurd down. If I did, it would tear me to shreds! That thing could not be trusted! The hawk flew closer to me while I shrunk further back from it. It got closer and closer before it's weird muzzle was in my face. I whimper while it expected me closely. It then nuged my white wing and I extended it guessing that was what it wanted me to do. It glanced at the black wing then back at me. It gave a soft, yet loud screech to which I flinched at. It cocked its head to the side as if asking me why I had wings. Wait. How did I understand that?! I must be going crazy. But instead of trembling in fear, I answered with a quiet 'I don't know.'

The hawk the suddenly jumped and flew off making me help in suprise. I slowly opened my eyes to see him flying up and circling around lazy in the air. From there I could see it was looking at me. As if to say 'fly, follow me.'

Suddenly, my fear of the hawk was dropped a bit when a sudden relization hit me. This hawk, I now saw had no intention of trying to harm me. It seemed like it was trying to tell me something. Teach me something... He was trying to be a friend. Of course, I was still skeptical of course. But I trusted the hawk enough I guess... It sounds weird trusting something that's been your mortal enemy since the beginning of time and after just a quick second your rubbing... Wings, with it, but it feels like me and this bird have a lot in common.

I shakily stand up and take a trembling step forward. I look at the hawk suspisously for a second before I try jumping up and extending my wings, but instead of flying, I fell on my belly. I grunt in pain but get up again. This time I take a running leap. I felt my self glide slightly before I land face first in the grass. After about millions of more try's, I groan and look back up at the hawk who had settled down on a tree and was watching me in amusement before it saw me looking at him and flew off in over the tree screeching what sounded like a farewell. I was only slightly disappointed. The sun was now starting to set and I figured I should get home before my family worries about me. I quickly sprint back to camp. I walk through the entrance to see everything exactly as it should be. I suddenly felt a presence next to me and I look over to see Silverpaw. "Hello there!" She said. I jumped slightly in suprise but I smile back.

"Hello. And please don't do that again..."

"Where have you been? Fawnpaw and I have been waiting forever for you to come back! We came back about five minutes before Shademist came in without you with her. We asked her where you were, but she said you must still be in the forest and she said to leave you alone, because it might be a good experience for you. But she said if you wern't back by sunset, we could look for you! And we were about to do that before you walked in just now and now we're having this conversation!" Silverpaw said fast and excited like usual.

I giggle lightly before Silverpaw starts again.

"So me and Fawnpaw had basicly given up on you coming so we already ate our prey and Fawnpaw went to sleep." She started and I felt slightly hurt but she caught on to this and contenued, "BUT!" She said so loudly that I'm sure I would have gone deaf. "Someone was waiting for you to get back so he could eat with you." My hyper friend/ foster sister said more quietly but more mischievously as well. "Who?" I asked confused. Who would want to eat with me? And who in the world thought it was worth waiting for the most hated cat in the clan to come and eat?! Silverpaw sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes at me. "Are you for real?!" She hissed annoyed but not harshly. "Rainpaw of course!" She meowed and turned me to face where he was. He was sitting by the fresh kill pile and looked around as if waiting for someone. I blushed slightly . He waited for me? That's so sweet... Wait what?! I don't have a crush on him do I? Of course not! I will not! Besides, he will probably become like all the others once he's had enough of me. Bet this is only for a limited time, but I supose I should live it up to the fullest. Ya... That's it right?

"R-Rainpaw?!" I stutter nevously.

"Yes! You know he's asked me and Fawnpaw a lot of questions about you when you left. I think he's in to you!" Squealed Silverpaw.

"Shhhhh!" I hiss and cover her mouth with my paw.

She made a muffled sound and looked at me crossly.

"Mmhmumph?!" She yelled at me through my paw.

"Don't say that out loud!" I whisper. "I don't want it to seem like I'm gossiping about him! And I don't want ruin Rainpaws reputation with the clan by making them think he's in love with the freak show of the clan!" I say the last part with clear sadness in my eyes.

Silverpaw looks at me with a sympathetic look and nods her head. She raises a paw and says something muffled.

"What was that?" I put my paw down from her mouth.

"I said," she starts, "that I promise I won't gossip about him unless you want to and I won't push Rainpaw to do anything either."

I nod at her. " Thank you."

"But, PLEASE GO SIT WITH HIM!" She whisper yelled.  
"Do I have too?"  
"Yes!"  
"What if the clan is watching us?"  
"Who cares?"  
"Your not letting me out of it even if I say no, will you?"  
"Nope!"  
I sigh.  
She grins devilishly.  
"Fine."  
"Yay!"  
Silverpaw then nudges me in Rainpaws direction and I slowly walk over ,casting glances at Silverpaw once in a while. I stop by the fresh kill pile and make it look like I'm looking for something to eat so it gives Rainpaw a moment to notice me. Soon enough his head turns to my direction.

"Hey Fallenpaw!" He calls.

I look at him, trying to put a clueless look on my face. "Yes?"

"Come sit with me! I have some prey for you too!" He says.

"Ok." I smile at him and trot over to him. I sit next to him and he pushes a mocking-jay to me. My eyes widen.

"Oh. My... You got me a mocking-bird?! That's my favorite! And their so rare! How did you mange to get one?!" I say in complete shock and sort of joy.

He gives me a confused look. "I never said the mocking-jay was for you."

My eyes widen even more and I feel so stupid and embarrassed.  
"Well- I- I- I'm so sorry! I just assumed-" I say flustered and looked away until I was cut off by his chuckle.

"I'm kidding!" He says in a amused tone.

I blush even more and say nothing, not trusting my voice.

He chuckles once again and pushes the bird to me. "Here. It's yours."

I look at it from the corner of my eye and sigh. "Thank you." I murmur to him before I take a bite out of the bird. It taste so GOOD! Even if it was cold, it was still juicy and the blood gave it a bit of a good... Uh, sharp bitter taste.

"So Fallenpaw...," Rainpaw tried to strike up a conversation.  
"Hmm?" I hum in reply. Then something caught my eye, I looks slightly to see Silverpaw and Fawnpaw slightly gawking and looking at us with shinning eyes from the rock that was about three fox lengths away. Far enough not to be seen, but close enough to hear what we were saying. I sigh internally. That's siblings for you...

"How was your first day out?" Rainpaw asks.  
"It was beautiful..." I reminisce. "The trees, the life, the nature... All of it was beautiful... I felt like I could just stay there forever and never move. I just want to run through the trees and... and... I don't know..."  
Rainpaw looked at you with curiosity.  
"You really thought of it as all that?"  
"Of course! Who wouldn't?"  
"I never knew a newly apprenticed cat could have such mature thoughts..."  
"Well, you tend to sit around thinking a lot and learn from around you when you're alone for a long while..."

Rainpaw suddenly shrunk back a bit.  
"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing that up..."  
"No, no! Rainpaw it's ok! Really! I'm used to it!"

I start to panic just a bit but remained a calm composure.

Rainpaw sighs and look up at the appearing stars.  
"I'm sorry." He says.  
"It's ok! I told you-"  
"Not for that. For the torment my siblings and family put you through..."

I stay quiet now. He's apologizing for his family? It's not his fault...  
"Your mother doesn't torment me..." I comment looking up at the stars with him.  
"She raised me. Stayed behind for me when my mother abandoned me. She kept me living and helps give me the will to go on... You don't know how many times I've wanted to commit suicide, but...," I pause for a moment, "But, Rosemist made me feel like a was still loved. She made me feel like there was still hope for me. She made me feel like I should live on and see what life has in store for me. Even if I have to suffer for it..." I go on a mini rant about my foster mother.

Rainpaw looks at me with a sad look in his eyes.  
"You know... I feel bad now. Every time I under-appreciated my mother. I used to get so angry at Rosemist as a young kit for small things. The when you came around, I felt so jealous that mother wasn't paying me or my siblings any attention that I didn't talk to her for a week..."

I look at Rainpaw in surprise. He was the kindest, calmest, and most caring cat I know next to Rosemist! I could never imagine him being like that as a kit! Mostly be uses his siblings kept pulling him away from me and I would go into my shady corner and block everything out. We were never really social with each other back then...

"Soon, I became used to it," my blue furred friend continued. "I would get used to the fact that you needed more care than I. I saw how everyone treated you and you needed so much support and care. I tried to comfort you one day when Nightbreeze harmed you, but Skypaw smacked me and pulled me away saying you deserved it. But for the rest of that day, I wondered what you did. I saw you sit there and try to go get fresh kill when Nightbreeze did that. I just felt so bad, but I couldn't get anywhere near you when Skypaw and Flowerpaw are around. But now," he turns to me with a happy glint in his eyes, "I guess, we can be friends?" He asked.

I felt something in me shatter. My heart. Most of it was from the story, but somewhere in the last part of what he said inflicted a bit more damage.

I look at him with sadness.  
"Oh Rainpaw... I never meant to take away your mother! I'm so sorry!" I say feeling so guilty.

"No! No! It's fine! Please don't apologize!" He says with a flash of panic with his normally calm eyes.

We then sit there in silence.

"But yes... Friends." I say.

Suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable ,I leave my half eaten bird behind and stand up.

"Well, uh, Rainpaw, I'll see you tomorrow!" I meowed quickly before quickly walking to the direction of the apprentices den leaving a confused and slightly hurt Rainpaw looking after me.

I walk quickly inside the den and sigh. I look around. No one was in the den, thank StarClan. We LeafClaners tend to be sort of night owls. But could never even be compared to NightClan, who I heard, sometimes stay out the whole night while my clan tend to go to at least a bit past moon high. I was sometimes out and about when I was a kit and I would wander camp with Fawnpaw looking at random things and chasing fireflies while most cats weren't in camp. I even heard that at some point every moon, the apprentices would sneak some catmint from the medicine cats den and go out into the forest to have fun and the they would be found sleeping somewhere in the forest. Except in Leaf-bear. They usually sit inside their den and play games. Of course, all of this was according to Fawnpaw since no one talks to me... Though, I have seen the apprentices sneak out at night a few times but I never really thought anything of it.

_Would I ever go to their annual outing_, I wondered.

Probably not...

I sigh and look for a place to sleep. I saw one with Fawnpaws scent and another one next to her that smells like that too. I assumed that, that was my nest so I sat down in it. The nest was close to the entrance so I could see outside. I looked around and saw Rosemist talking with Brighttail when Rainpaw suddenly walked up. What was he doing? I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could see that Rosemist was surprised. Suddenly it turned into a loving smile and she bent down and wrapped her neck around her sons. She looked so happy. I give one quiet laugh. He thanked her. I'm glad my little speech got to Rainpaw.

I suddenly saw a pelt that looked like mine and a silver pelt blocked my view when coming in to the den. I realized it was my sisters. Or rather sister and foster sister. But I still considered Silverpaw my real sister.

"Oh Fallenpaw!" I heard my biological sister sigh in agony. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed as she collapsed next to me and buried her face in my fur. Or... Er, my white wing. Worried, I wondered what was wrong and voice my thought.

"I never knew how you felt! I'm so sorry Fallenpaw! I should have been a better sister and should have been there to help you through this!" She wailed.

"I'm sorry too." Silverpaw suddenly sniffled. My glance shot to her? What did she do?

"I should have been a better sister and should have asked what I could do to help you! I should have been there at the apprentice ceremony when Snowpaw did that to you... I'm so sorry Fallenpaw..." She looked down in shame and started sniffling.

For some reason, I felt annoyed and angry.

'_They pity me! The wretched brats! I am no weakling! I can handle myself just fine. I don't need your pity or compassion! You will all learn respect!'_

I hear the voice in my head speak. But this time I was just shocked. Though I didn't show it, I showed it mentally. Why would I think such thoughts?! I need them more than anything! Who is this voice?!

I snap out of my shocked trance when I heard Silverpaw start to sob. Fawnpaw was now just quiet and lied against my wing looking strait ahead. Well, that was until Silverpaw started crying. We both immediately got up from where we were and quickly went over to our friend.

"Silverpaw! What's wrong?!" I ask worried.

"I-it's, it's just... You know that I was found alone in the woods... And that I have a clan name. You also know that I lost my memory of my past..." Silverpaw says between sniffles.  
I nod.  
"And that I have a odd tongue and eyes..."  
I nod again.  
"What if I was bullied too?" She suddenly asks and looks down. What if I had a family that hated me? What if my siblings treated me like dirt? Did I have anyone to defend me? Was I loved? I don't know any of this and I hate it! I have no one now! I don't know where I'm from, I don't know how I ended up here, I don't know who my family was, I don't know anything!" My dearest friend sobbed.

Fawnpaw and I make a Silverpaw sandwich when we pressed up either side of her. I put my tail over her back and lay my head against her head.

"Hey... Don't talk like that... I know you didn't have the life I had. My life so far was terrible. You are so kind and outgoing. It's hard for anyone not to at least like you a little bit. And whoever doesn't is obviously dumb and blind. You are so beautiful and nothing can change that. You are beautiful on the inside and outside so whats there not to love! In my eyes, in Rosemist's eyes, in Fawnpaws eyes, and your family's eyes, you are perfect. You should feel happy that people love you here and now. The past is the past and we don't need to worry about it right now. You have us and we can have fun till the end! And honestly, before the apprentice ceremony, I saw a few she-cats look at you enviously. You know why? Because your beautiful! Your silver fur, your skinny frame, and even your eyes top it all off! I wouldn't be surprised if when your a warrior, you have all kinds of toms padding after you! But me and Fawnpaw will have to fight them off! Can't let them steal our best friend now can we?" I joke at the end.

I try and cheer her up. It seems to be working. I can see her, smiling a bit.

I can also see Fawnpaw looking at me in amazement at my wise words she never knew I had.

We sat there in silence, letting my words sink in.

Suddenly, Silverpaw starts to chuckle, then giggle, then laugh, then go hysterical. She was rolling on the floor and I'm pretty sure she woke up everyone. Me and Fawnpaw look at each other confused then back at Silverpaw who was still going at it. Suddenly we both break out in laughter. We sat there laughing with Silverpaw and having a great time. We didn't even know why we were laughing! Suddenly the entrance rustled and a dappled she-cat with green eyes walked in and looked a bit angry.

"Do you guys mind?! Some people are trying to eat or sleep or talk to a really cute tom in peace without you three messing it up!" She hissed. "Especially you." She snarled at me.

Maplepaw. One of the 'cool apprentices'.

"Hey don't talk to my friend like that! She's more awesome than you'll ever be!" Silverpaw jumped to defend me.

Maplepaw snorts. "Whatever. Fawnpaw, why do you hang out with these losers? You should come hang with us! They're just nobody's who have nothing special about them unlike us, who are cool and popular and really talented." The nine moon old apprentice boasted. But her gaze turned sharp again when she looked back at us. "And if you think your stupid wings and different colored eyes and differently shaped tongue are cool? They make you look like freaks! You should just crawl up in a whole some where and stay there. It'll save you the embarrassment." She sneered.

Silverpaw snarled mincingly at Maplepaw while I kept my head down and quietly flexed my claws in and out so no one would see. Why am I doing that ? I never wanted to start a fight... Ever! So what's making me act like this. I wanted to pounce on her and make her beg for mercy...

_'Yes... Do it... Show her whose the boss around here! Make her beg! But show her no mercy!'_ I heard the voice in my head chant.

Was it the voice influencing me? It probably was... But no. I won't attack...

Fawnpaw looked more angry than any of us. She looked like she could just rip that cats throat out...

"Listen here!" She screeched at Maplepaw. She jumped back when she herd Fawnpaws sudden out burst. She looked and saw Silverpaw looking as menacing as ever and cowered back a bit.

"Don't you ever! Ever! Talk about my sisters like that!"

"But Silverpaw isn't..."

"Shut up!" My sister cut her off that made me and Silverpaw both jump back in fear.

"They are my family and you are nothing but a stupid cat whose trying to ruin that for us!"  
I could tell that Fawnpaw would regret the 'stupid cat' part later. She's too nice for that...

"Leave my sisters alone!" Fawnpaw lowered her voice to a hiss.

"And if I ever hear you talk to them like that again... You'll have to answer to me..." She finished. By then she was all up in, Maplepaws face whose eyes showed a clear impression of fear.

"Now get to bed." Fawnpaw growled and stalked back over to us.

Maplepaw, just scrambled up and went to the farthest corner of the den.

Fawnpaw sat there next to us with her eyes closed and still fuming , obviously trying to calm down.  
We stared at out sister in shock. What the... What was that?! We never even knew that Fawnpaw had that much ferocity in her.

She seemed to notice our uncomfortable state and turned her attention to us.  
She smiled nervously, "Hehe... Ya... I never knew I had it in me either..." She chuckled.

All we could do was stare in shock.

Suddenly, Fawnpaw sighed. "I'm sorry guys." She whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you. Sometimes I get carried away. One of my worst fears, is for everyone to avoid me... To leave me... I knew if I joined them, they wouldn't be true friends and I would lose you as friends and sisters... Pulse this is very personal to me so ya... Can you forgive me?"  
She looked at us with pleading eyes.

Silence.

Then a chuckle.

I look to see Silverpaw laughing.  
"Fawnpaw are you crazy?" She whisper shouted.

Fawnpaw looked hurt.

"Of course we forgive you!"

My sister let a puff of air out in relief.

"Nothing you say or do, will make us stop loving you. Yes, we would be mad and confused, but it's only natural. We would for give you sooner or later." Silverpaw said.

"Ya," I chimed in. "Your my sister for Starclans sake!"

"Besides, we're stuck with you for the rest of our lives. And your stuck with us." Silverpaw joked.  
Fawnpaw giggled.

"Ok. Now... LETS GET SOME SLEEP!" Fawnpaw then sighed loudly ad plopped in her nest and some how was instantly.

Silverpaw and I look at her in shock once again.

It was Silverpaws turn to sigh.

"I guess she's right. We should get some sleep." The albino cat yawned.

I nod in a agreement and settle down in between Fawnpaw and Silverpaw.

Today over all was a good day. I made up with the hawk, sort of... I got to know my awesome mentor! It was good, and I can only wait for the next day to come. But still, things bother me...

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD DONE! ok short time, I have an announcement. I'm making a new story! That's all I'm going to say. But so gotta go! Bye!**

**~Ivy**


End file.
